falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fallout: New Vegas Armes
Pistolets : Les armes uniques sont surlignées avec un arrière-plan plus sombre : ¹ Arme normale: peut être dissimulée indépendamment de la compétence se faufiler. : ² Arme de réserve améliorée: peut être dissimulée si Sneak ≥ 50 Fusils : Les armes uniques sont surlignées avec un arrière-plan plus sombre : ¹ Portée par défaut. MTL : Les armes uniques sont surlignées avec un arrière-plan plus sombre : ¹ Amélioration de arme de réserve: peut être dissimulé si se faufiler ≥ 50 Fusil à Pompe : Les armes uniques sont surlignées avec un arrière-plan plus sombre : ¹ Amélioration de arme de réserve: peut être dissimulé si se faufiler ≥ 50 Artillerie lourde : Les armes uniques sont surlignées avec un arrière-plan plus sombre : ¹ Portée par défaut Armes à Énergie Pistolets à Énergie : ''Les armes uniques sont surlignées avec un arrière-plan plus sombre : ¹ Ne peut être acquis que si le joueur a choisi le trait Wild Wasteland. : ² [de réserve améliorée]: peut être dissimulé si se faufiler ≥ 50. : ³ Effraye les abominations. : ⁴ Inflige des dégâts supplémentaires aux robots et aux ennemis blindés. Fusils à énergie : Les armes uniques sont surlignées avec un arrière-plan plus sombre : ¹ Ne peut être acquis que si le joueur n'a pas choisi le trait Wild Wasteland. : ² Portée par défaut. Arme lourde d'énergie : Les armes uniques sont surlignées avec un arrière-plan plus sombre : ¹ Inflige des dégâts supplémentaires aux robots et aux ennemis blindés. Explosifs Projectile : Unique weapons are highlighted with a darker background : ¹ Scoped by default. Jeté : Les armes uniques sont mises en évidence avec un arrière-plan plus sombre '' : ¹ Normal arme de réserve: peut être dissimulé quelle que soit la compétence se faufiler. : ² Arme améliorée: peut être dissimulée si Sneak ≥ 50 : ³ Ne peut être acquis que si le joueur a choisi le trait Wild Wasteland. : ⁴ Inflige des dégâts supplémentaires aux robots et à des ennemis blindés puissants. Mis : ¹ Improved holdout weapon: May be concealed if Sneak ≥ 50 : ² Custom-built weapon : ³ Does bonus damage to robots and power armored foes. Lame à Lame : ''Les armes uniques sont mises en évidence avec un arrière-plan plus sombre '' : ¹ Normal arme de réserve: peut être dissimulé quelle que soit la compétence Sneak. : ² Arme améliorée: peut être dissimulée si Sneak ≥ 50. : ³ Ignore DR / DT. : ⁴ Inclut Dégâts causés par une arme à double normale dans V.A.T.S. : ⁵ Inflige des dégâts supplémentaires aux robots et à des ennemis blindés puissants. Émousser : ''Les armes uniques sont mises en évidence avec un arrière-plan plus sombre '' :¹ Amélioration arme de réserve: peut être dissimulé si se faufiler ≥ 50 :² Inclut Dégâts causés par une arme double normale dans V.A.T.S. :³ Inflige des dégâts supplémentaires aux robots et à des ennemis blindés puissants. Jeté : ¹ Arme normale: peut être dissimulée indépendamment de la compétence se faufiler. : ² Inflige des dégâts supplémentaires aux robots et aux ennemis blindés. Sans Armes : ''Les armes uniques sont mises en évidence avec un arrière-plan plus sombre '' : ¹ Normal arme de réserve: peut être dissimulé quelle que soit la compétence Sneak. : ² Arme améliorée: peut être dissimulée si Sneak ≥ 50. : ³ Inclut Dégâts causés par une arme double dans V.A.T.S. : ⁴ Inflige des dégâts supplémentaires aux robots et à des ennemis blindés puissants. : ⁵ Ignorer DR / DT. Autre : ''Les objets de quête sont mis en évidence avec un arrière-plan plus sombre Armes non utilisées Couper le contenu :¹ Disponible dans tous les Add-ons sauf Courier's Stash. Armes de personnage non-joueur Les Erreurs * Les pistolets à portée réduite affichent parfois un écran "terminal d'ordinateur" vierge au lieu de la portée. Ce bug bloque complètement la vue de l'arme lors de l'utilisation de la "portée". La correction de ce bogue pour la Xbox 360 efface le cache de votre système et recharge le jeu. Il finit par "disparaître" de lui-même ou en redémarrant la console, mais la cause du début / de la fin n’est pas encore déterminée. Cela rend également difficile l'utilisation d'un terminal car aucun écran ou texte n'apparaît à moins que l'arme ne soit sortie. Cela peut également être similaire lorsque Lockpicking que le gobelet peut disparaître, bien qu'il ne soit pas impossible d'essayer de prendre le verrou, en fonction de la difficulté. ** Peut être corrigé en faisant une nouvelle sauvegarde et en redémarrant la console. * De temps en temps, les armes larguées par le joueur porteront le marquage rouge «Appuyez sur A pour voler x» comme si l’arme appartenait auparavant à l’arme, qu’elle appartienne ou non à un PNJ. Cela peut être corrigé en ouvrant la console, en cliquant sur l'arme et en tapant la commande "setownership". * Avec les armes à énergie lourde qui utilisent un sac à dos comme approvisionnement en munitions ainsi que le katana avec une gaine, retirer une arme qui en a une le fera rester sur le dos. Cela se produit avec plusieurs sacs à dos, ils se coupent donc l'un à l'autre. Ceci peut être corrigé en équipant l'arme qui l'a provoqué, puis en le déséquipant. * Parfois, lorsque vous utilisez des armes de mêlée, le sang éclabousse et le sang refuse de s'échapper de l'arme. Vous pouvez résoudre ce problème en quittant le jeu et en revenant. * Rarement les modèles d'armes peuvent devenir petits. * Parfois, lorsque vous tirez jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vous reste plus de munitions, le pistolet agite quand même comme s'il tirait. Cela ne fera pas de bruit et ne causera aucun dommage. Voir également * Fallout Armes * Fallout 2 Armes * Fallout 3 Armes * Fallout 4 Armes * Fallout 76 Armes * Fallout Tactics Armes * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Armes * Fallout: New Vegas Munition de:Fallout: New Vegas Waffen en:Fallout: New Vegas weapons es:Armas de Fallout: New Vegas pt:Armas do Fallout: New Vegas ru:Оружие Fallout: New Vegas uk:Зброя Fallout: New Vegas Category:Fallout: New Vegas objet Category:Fallout: New Vegas armes